dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkling Wedding Bells
'Summary' Spark and Jess get married, quite obvious. 'Characters' *Jess *Spark *Red *Blue *Pink *Rapper *Holly *Rayne *Neko *Violet *Shawn *Ryle *Stacy 'Transcript' (Starts with Pink getting Jess' dress ready.) Pink: Does this look good Jess? Jess: It's beautiful, thanks girls! Holly: We're so proud of you Jess! Rayne: (watches from a tree) Yes, good luck good citizen. (flies off) Neko: It's nice that you and Sparky were getting married. Violet: I'm gonna have to agree on that too. (Cuts to Spark getting ready for his wedding.) Rapper: So you got everything planned Dragon Ball ripoff? Red: Knock it off Rapper. Rapper: Says the one that use to be awesome. Spark: Look Rap, just accept the fact that I'm about to get married to Jess soon. Ryle: No shit you are Goku. (Shawn rolls his eyes) Blue: So how are things planned? Like, who's the pier? Who's your best man? And who's the ring bearer? Spark: Well, for instance. Rapper will be the best man, and Red is the ring bearer. Oh, and Violet will be doing the ceremony too. Red: Yeah, just don't make LT or Raccoon the Pier. Spark: It's gonna be Violet. Blue: Cool. Rapper: Even more cooler after this. (shoots a random person off-screen) Shawn: (to Rapper sarcastically) Of course it is. Blue: RAPPER! Rapper: What? Where else do you think I get sauce? (Blue face palms) Ryle: Look you idiots, let's get this shit over with so I can play my saxophone. Blue: Look, you guys better behave! Ryle: Fine, fine, we get you little boy Blue. Blue: Fuck you! Red: Alright alright guys, let's get going. Spark: Yeah, I don't wanna get my wife waiting. (Shows Jess waiting outside the church near the beach.) Jess: (sighs) It's beautiful... (Spark comes up behind Jess and picks her up.) Jess: Whoa! (giggles) Sparky! Spark: Hey there Jessie, excited for the wedding huh? Jess: All the way. (kisses his cheek) Spark: To be honest, I'm excited too. I can even imagine what it's like for us to live together. Jess: Hey, have you ever thought about where we should go for our honeymoon? Spark: Well, there's the beach, an aquarium, or maybe sky diving. Jess: Wait! (gasps) How about... (in his face) Japan?! Spark: Oh yeah, that makes sense! (in his head) I really need to stop thinking like an American sometimes. Jess: (gasps) The bells! It's time! (kisses his lips and runs inside) Spark: Don't wanna make her wait! (follows her) (After the orchestra track, the people walk down the aisle, and after the flower girl, Jess walks in the door in an angelic blue dress.) Blue: Oh damn. Rapper: Hotness at 3! Red: (gulps) Kinda cute. Shawn: (to Red) You okay? Red: Fine! Ryle: Don't worry about him, just get involved with the wedding. (Jess walks down the aisle and in front of Spark, Violet comes onto stage.) Violet: (to herself) Okay Viola, it's your time to shine. (clears throat) Greeting ladies, gentlemen, children, , brothers, sisters, parents, grandparents, infants and elderly. We are gathered here today for a special celebration of a beautiful couple of Spark Byyakoin, and Jess Aquana, these two have been together for so long that they found out that this is no coincidence but they were meant to be. Even if they have ups and downs, they were always able to go through them, they're love shine so bright like any other star have in the night inside their hearts. They love each other so much, and they were lucky to have each other, and we should be grateful for that. (Spark and Jess both smile at each other.) Violet: So do you Spark Byyakoin, take this woman as your loving wife? Spark: I do. Violet: And do you Jess Aquana, take this man as your loyal husband? Jess: I do. Violet: Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. (to Spark) You may now kiss the bride! (Spark and Jess kiss as a drunk Stacy pulls a lever which lets off fireworks.) Neko: (to Pink while crying a bit) This is to beautiful... (pulls out a handkerchief and blows her nose) Pink: I know. (sniffs) Blue: Whelp, another couple married. Red: Yeah, there's been quite a lot recentely. Stacy: Yeah bitch. (pukes) (Jess face palms) Ryle: How the hell is she STILL a cock whore after being a doctor!? Stacy: Hey, I may be a doctor, but I can still party! Red: She's got a point. Shawn: I KINDA have to agree on that. Ryle: (facepalms) Oh god. Jess: Alright everybody! Now let's go to the beach! Which I planned! Not that stupid Rare bitch! (People cheer as it cuts to them at the beach.) Shawn: Hey Rap, watch this. Rapper: (sighs) What? (Shawn makes a cylinder of ice and does a few karate chops to make a surf board of ice) Rapper: I've seen better when smashing a box of kitties. (Shows Jess (now in a bikini) sitting near the beach with her feet in the water.) Jess: (sighs) This was beautiful. Spark: (was next to her) Yeah honey, it is. (brings out a tropical drink) Want a drink? It's just blueberry. Jess: Sure. You're sweet. (kisses his cheek and sips some of her drink) Violet: (to Pink) Man, I can't believe I just thought of the ceremony myself in a minute. Pink: You did well Violet. (pats her shoulder) Violet: Thanks, all in a days work. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna do some surfing. (runs to the ocean with a surf board as Neko walks over to her) Blue: Come on Pink, let's go! (Blue picks Pink up and goes into the water with her.) Neko: Ah what the hell. (runs into the water with then) Rapper: Hey I thought cats don't swim. (splashes water at Neko and laughs) (Neko didn't flinch and was fine) Neko: Ever heard of cats having claws? (grows out her claws and extends them) Rapper: Only if they lived. (laughs) Jess: Whee! (does a handstand underwater and sticks her legs up) (Spark does a long backflip underwater passing through Jess and stops to look at her ass for a few seconds) Jess: Aahh. This is great. (rests on Spark's arm while lifting her body up in the water) Spark: I couldn't agree more. (Both cuddle as they watch the sunset.) (Episode Ends) 'Poll' What do you think about Sparkling Wedding Bells? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes